Simply Phinbella
by Dallimater
Summary: I'm finally doing drabbles guys! and Phinbella for that matter! You guys can request, so please do!
1. Stupid Author's Note

**Hey guys! I decided to do some epic Phinbella drabbles! Cuz everyone loves Phinbella! If you don't... then why are you here, currently reading this when this is obviously a stupid (but necessary) Author's Note to Phinbella drabbles.**

**Anyways, all who want to skip this, please do. BUT READ THE RULES IF YOU PLAN TO REQUEST.**

**So I decided to do drabbles, because I always come up with really awesome Phinbella story ideas, but I have no time to write them. Plus doing this will help prevent writers block, and it TOTALLY worked! :D**

**These shouldn't get in the way of my main story, but if it does then I am counting on all my What If readers to tell me so that I can take a break from this, because What If is still my main priority.**

**anyways onto the rules.**

* * *

**RULES:**

_***If you want to request, then make sure to give me ONE WORD. The drabble will revolve around that word (like most drabbles) **_

_***I would like you to tell me if your drabble request will be **_**Phinbella friendship**_** or **_**Phinbella romance,**_** there is a BIG difference and I like to do both.**_

_***I would ALSO like you to tell me their ages. Because if you say 10-12 (their current age), Phineas is very oblivious at that age, so Phinbella friendship is really all I could do there, because I don't want to go really OOC. But you know he could get less oblivious as he ages, where the romance starts. SO yah I would appreciate it if you told me their age average.**_

_*** Please no sexual words, UGH I hate writing that stuff, and I won't. If you suggest a a sexual word, It won't be written, and if you request another word (even if it isn't sexual) I will ignore it. But I will allow violence, just not too much.**_

_***If my drabble series becomes a success, and lets say I have like 100 reviews, I won't have time to do them all, so I will just pick the requests that interest and inspire me. (this is only if I have A LOT of reviews) **_

_***You can request more then once.**_

_***Lets say I used the word 'cloud' for Phinbella romance, but one of you want the word 'cloud' for Phinbella friendship... I WILL DO THAT. so the same word can be used once for each.**_

* * *

**Ok that's it. If I think of anything else I'll just post it.**

**Tis all and hope you enjoy ****_Simply Phinbella!_**

**Oh yes, and Phineas and Ferb characters (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**


	2. Science

**Here you go guys! my first drabble! :D**

**Phineas and Ferb don't belong to me... AT ALL.**

* * *

_Phinbella Friendship, ages 10-12, word: __**Science**_

Isabella heaved a sigh as she walked into a library, determined to find a book for her science project.

She walked into the non-fiction isle and scanned through a certain row of science books.

Her blue eyes lit up when she spotted the title 'Ionization Energy Values'.

Isabella took the book and tried to pull it out of the shelf, but it wouldn't budge.

She grunted and pulled harder, but the force keeping it back was too strong.

Finally the force had let it go, sending Isabella and the book tumbling to the ground.

She heard a gasp on the other side of the shelf and was surprised to realize that 'force' was another student trying to claim the book as well.

The kid ran down the isle and turned the corner, at Isabella's side immediately.

She was also surprised to see that the kid she was fighting with was Phineas.

"Oh Isabella, I'm sorry." The redhead apologized.

Isabella just smiled and blew a stray hair out of her face. "Its alright Phineas." She replied, allowing the boy to help her up.

"So, I guess you need this book?" Isabella pointed out.

"Well, I could find another one if you want to take that one for your project."

"No Phineas its fine, you take it."

"Really Isabella, you should have it."

"How about," Ferb randomly stepped in out of nowhere. "You two share the book and do the project together."

Phineas and Isabella smiled at the Idea.

"Perfect!" They said in unison.

* * *

**Sorry Ferb was a little OOC in this, but hey, no one is perfect XD**

**Hope you enjoyed! You guys can start making requests! :3**


	3. Beautiful

**Here we go again!**

**I don't own PnF**

* * *

_Phinbella Romance, ages 14-16, word: __**Beautiful**_

The locker door slammed shut and the midnight girl leaned on it.

The girl dropped her book bag; tired of a long day of school full of snobby girls telling her she was no good.

She was especially tired of Gabriella, who constantly picked on her, calling her names and what not.

"Your so ugly Isabella." Gabriella sneered. "I don't see how anyone could call you beautiful.

As usual, Isabella ignored her, until Gabriella took a turn for the worst.

"Has anyone called you beautiful before? Besides your mom of course."

Isabella still ignored her, but pondered those words of hers.

"I thought so." Gabriella laughed and walked off with her friends.

Isabella sighed. _Gabriella is right, no one has ever called me beautiful. Pretty, yes. Even hot sometimes, but never beautiful._

The girl walked over to her long time crush, Phineas Flynn, who was by his locker, and decided to ask him.

"Phineas?"

"Ya?" Phineas replied absentmindedly, to busy with stuffing his books in his already full locker.

Isabella leaned on the locker next to his, looking at him in the eyes, even though he wasn't staring back.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked.

"No." Was he answer.

Isabella was surprised at his answer, and if she didn't know any better, she would have ran all the way home and never speak to him again.

But then tables turned when he looked at her, his eyes full of love.

"I think you're beautiful."

* * *

**:'D Hope you enjoyed an REQUEST!**


	4. Invention

**Nothing much to say besides that I wanted to start my drabble requests before starting my next chapter for What If, which will definitely get done this week. If it doesn't then you can kick me! XD**

**Phineas and Ferb (c) Dan and Jeff**

* * *

_Phinbella Romance, ages 13-14, word:_ _**Invention **_

_**Requested by: 14AmyChan**_

"Hey Phineas! Wha'cha doin?" Isabella asked as she walked through the gate, but was surprised to see it was just Phineas in the backyard and no Ferb.

"Hi Isabella." Phineas said with a smile, playing with a small contraption.

"Where's Ferb?"

"Oh, um…" Phineas looked nervous and started scratching his ear, making Isabella curious. "H-he's at the, uh, doctor. He had a bad cough so…"

"Oh, alright." Isabella answered, trying to contain her laughter since she knew he was lying. "So, what is that?"

"Oh, this? Nothing really…"

"Phineas, tell the truth." Isabella could see the surprise in Phineas' eyes, probably because she could tell he was lying.

The redhead fumbled with the invention and looked up at Isabella. "I-it's for you. When yesterday you said you wanted to change your style, I made you this remote that will read your brainwaves. You think of the style you want and press this button, and the outfit you think of would appear in front of you."

Isabella's eyes widened. "You made this invention… for me?"

Phineas nodded slightly, his cheeks as red as his hair. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" Isabella squealed and hugged Phineas tight, sending them both to the ground.

Isabella landed on top of Phineas, their noses touching and both faces were as red as a tomato.

Without hesitation Isabella jumped up and helped her crush to stand as she calmed down.

She gently took the invention from his shaking hands and smiled. "Thanks again Phineas." With that she kissed his cheek and ran home to try it out.

Phineas just stood there, his face still red and his hand still in the position when he was giving her the remote. He was frozen from shock.

Inside you could see Ferb laughing his head off at his brother's reaction.

* * *

**AHA Ferb you devil XD Thanks for the awesome request 14AmyChan!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Cloud-Watching

**Gosh these are so fun to write...**

**Phineas and Ferb belonf to Dan and Jeff**

* * *

_Phinbella romance/friendship, ages 13-14, word:__** Cloud-watching**_

_**Requested by: Blueberry Minizzle**_

"Oh look! That one looks like Perry!" Phineas exclaimed, pointing to a certain cloud.

"Oh wow it does! Except he is standing on his hind feet and wearing a fedora." Isabella pointed out.

Phineas chuckled. "Yah."

The two friends were currently sitting in Phineas' backyard, Cloud-watching.

"You know, it would be really easy to make a Cloud Maker. Then you can make all the shapes you want!"

"Phineas." Isabella turned her head, her hands on her chest.

"Yes?" He replied, putting his hands to his sides.

"You promised no inventions today. As much as I love them, I just want to hang out."

Phineas' smile never faltered as he saw Isabella's pleading eyes. "And hang out we shall."

Isabella's smile returned and they continued to look at the sky.

The raven-haired girl switched positions, putting her hands to her sides, which resulted in her hand landing on top of Phineas'.

Both teenagers' eyes widened and cheeks turned red.

Isabella was about to remove her hand, wanting to prevent things from getting awkward, but Phineas beat her to it. And instead he entwined his fingers into hers.

To keep from fainting, Isabella focused on the clouds before her.

"That one looks like a Dorito!" Phineas said, pushing all of the cute awkwardness away.

Isabella giggled. "It also looks like your head."

"Yah I guess so… Wait, you think my head looks like a Dorito?"

Isabella's cheeks went red from trying not to laugh. "You don't want me to answer that."

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this one! Thanks for the request Blueberry Minizzle! :3**

**Hope you enjoyed and REVEIW!**


	6. Kiss

**And here is another one! The requester also wanted Ferbnessa in this, so I did just that! :D**

**Whythis: THANK YOU! :D**

**14AmyChan: yesa! Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

**Mattpwnsall: I figured out Phineas had a Dorito head on my own XD but yes I did read that from Kicterash XD Thanks!**

**phinbella-cute1: Thanks! Thats good XD**

**Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan and Jeff**

* * *

****_Phinbella romance, ages 13-16, word:_** Kiss**

_**Requested by: Gamerbro014**_

Ferb smiled as he took his girlfriends hands, and she smiled back.

"It was nice hanging out with you today Ferb." She commented.

"Same goes with you Vanessa."

Her smile widened and they leaned into each other.

Phineas saw them and watched as they shared a sweet kiss.

When Vanessa left Ferb saw his stepbrother staring at him. He raised a brow and walked over to Phineas.

Phineas looked at his brother. "What?"

Ferb raised both brows, and Phineas understood. "Oh, I was just watching you and Vanessa, and I was wondering… what does a kiss feel like?"

"Why don't you find out yourself." Ferb replied, motioning to someone behind his brother.

Phineas turned around and then blushed madly. There, across the way, was Isabella playing with her dog Pinky.

Ferb new that Phineas had a crush on their neighbor, but they boy was too oblivious to know that Isabella liked him just as much.

"Well?" Ferb crossed his arms.

"Alright, I'll try it." Phineas proclaimed, walking across the street.

Isabella saw her friend coming and smiled. "Hey Phineas!" She exclaimed.

Phineas smiled and walked up to her. "Isabella?"

"Yep?"

"I want to try something."

Isabella tilted her head. "Ok, what is it?"

"I'll show you, but you have to promise not to hate me."

"I doubt that will happen." She replied with a giggle.

"Ok, here it goes." With that Phineas quickly leaned in and crushed his lips against hers. Electricity traveled through him.

He leaned back and saw a surprised expression on Isabella's face, not to mention the huge smile.

Phineas smiled. "Wow."

The redhead was waiting an answer from Isabella, but instead she fainted.

"Isabella!"

* * *

**Haha Isabella XD anyways hope you enjoyed the major Phinbella and lil Ferbnessa! :D **

**REVEIW!**


	7. Fear

**Ok guys! This one is a little deep, but I so enjoyed writing it!**

**Onto review answers: **

**FanFreak01: Glad you thought it was funny! ^^**

**14AmyChan: Haha ikr XD**

**Skypan: ya no kidding!/ Oh my goodness I do appreciate that! although I don't think my stories are worth breaking your shoulder for...**

**Whythis: lol X3**

**Blueberry Minizzle: Some of those are very inspiring! I might have to do more then one ;)**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: Lol yah its definitely Phineas so I couldn't go simple!/ikr XD/no, no he didn't. and I love it when Isabella faints for some reason XD**

**Ok onto the drabble, but first disclaimer!**

**me no owny Phineas and Ferb! **

* * *

****_Phinbella romance, ages 15-16, word:__** Fear**_

_**Requested by: EvilKoala101**_

"NO!" A bloodcurdling scream shook the tent, and woke Phineas up from his slumber.

His head shot towards Isabella, who had tears running down her cheeks with her arms wrapped around her leg, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

Ever since the Tri-State area was taken over, she had been having nightmares of her worst fear, but Phineas didn't know what it was because she never said anything about it, therefore he couldn't help the way he wanted to.

Phineas crawled over to where Isabella was sitting and pulled her into his warm embrace, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Shhh. It's ok Isabella." Phineas cooed, stroking her hair. "Tell me what it is…" He encouraged.

Isabella finally broke and sighed sadly. "You. My fear is loosing you."

Phineas was surprised, but he didn't stop comforting the girl. He pulled her away form his chest and held her shoulders, looking into her fearful eyes.

"Isabella, remember this. You will never loose me. I will never leave your side no matter what, because I love you."

Isabella sniffed as the tears streamed down her face once again. Phineas pulled her into another hug and this time Isabella wrapped her arms around him as well. "Promise me." She whispered.

Phineas kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

* * *

**Gosh darnit I just love this one! cuteness all around! thanks for the request EvilKoala101!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it and REVEIW! :3**


	8. Fire

**I'm so so so SO sorry I haven't updated! I was in NY, then I got a lil sick, then my mom told me I have to work more diligently on my schoolwork, so yeah. but at least I updated right?**

**Phineas and Ferb don't belong to me**

* * *

_Phinbella romance, ages 12-13, word: __**Fire**_

_**Requested by: FanFreak01**_

Another chill went down Isabella's spine as cold air flew through her house. "Why did we have to have a blackout in the middle of the blizzard, now my mom won't be able to make it home and your stuck here." She complained.

The figure beside her smirked reassuringly. "Its ok Isabella, I like spending time alone with you."

The girl blushed; glad that he wouldn't be able to see it. "Same goes to you Phineas."

He smiled again and then stood up. "How about I start a fire, and then we can cuddle up to stay warm."

"Sounds nice" _And romantic._ She added in her thoughts. "But you sure you can start a fire?"

The redhead gave her a look and she giggled. "Oh right, Phineas Flynn can do anything."

"I wouldn't say _anything_." He replied humbly as he grabbed some matches. As soon as he lit the newspaper under the logs a little spark started to grow in the fireplace.

Phineas took a seat next to Isabella and they wrapped their arms around each other. Isabella immediately warmed up, half from the glowing fire before them and half from Phineas' warm body over her own.

Nothing could be more perfect then sitting by the fire with the love of your life.

* * *

**Thanks for the request FanFreak01! Hope you guys enjoyed this and REVEIW! **

**I'll try to update quickly, same with my fanfic.**


	9. Stargazing

**Catching up to the program here! w00t! Sorry I didn't answer reviews for the last couple chapters, so I'll be doing both now**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: lol X3 and ok thanks! I keep getting that messed up don't I XD/ :3 rofl I know I tried i before X3**

**FranFreak01: Yah, Fire was your older request I didn't get to, but I did it now ^^ I'll try to update quicker**

**14AmyChan: Thanks! ikr.../ thanks u**

**LTA: haha thanks XD/ you mean the word Lost or based on 'Lost' the TV show? I've never watched that show XD plus I only do one word thing**

**phinbella-cute1: thanks!/ haha I'm glad your happy! ^^**

**ellie111lolz: why thank ya! :D**

**scooby823945: er, is that a drabble request? **

**Dani: I'll get on it once I get up to it! ^^**

**maximum3000: thanks!**

**Blueberry Minizzle: Thank ya! I'll get to it once I get updated on all my drabbles ^^**

**Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan and Jeff**

* * *

_Phinbella romance, ages 14, word: __**Stargazing**_

_**Requested by: Mattpwnsall**_

Phineas blinked as he laid down, his neck sore from looking at the sky sitting up. He looked back to the night sky, stars twinkling left and right and the full moon casting a magical glow in his backyard.

Isabella followed his movement and lay beside him tugging her jacket closer to her body. "I can't believe this night, no clouds in sight and the stars are just so beautiful." She said quietly.

"I know right?" Phineas responded. "I haven't stargazed this in forever."

The night grew silent until they started pointing out their favorite constellations. Suddenly a large and right light shot across the sky like a rocket, making the two gasp.

"A shooting star!" Phineas exclaimed. "Quick make a wish."

Both scrunched their eyes closed as they thought of their one wish.

"So what did you wish for?" Isabella asked as Phineas' eyes opened.

"You first."

Isabella blushed a little and cleared her throat, looking back up at the sky. "I wished that my first kiss would be made under a starry night just like this."

"Really?"

"Yah…"

"Huh."

Isabella looked over at the redhead. "What?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon you can tell me."

"Alright. Well, that was coincidentally my wish too."

"Seriously?"

"Yah."

"Weird." Isabella muttered as her mind started racing. "So, do you want to make it come true?"

Phineas glanced over at the girl and blushed madly. " I was hoping you would suggest that."

With that, both leaned in and shared a wonderful first kiss under the stars.

"Told you they would!" I girl with blond hair giggled.

"Well that wasn't fair was it." a British boy responded with a smile. "Because your a girl, Emily."

"Who cares, you still owe me five dollars Ferb." She laughed harder.

* * *

**yayz ^^ ****thanks for the request Mattpwnsall! Hope you enjoyed and REVEIW!**

**(Remember guys you can also request on my dA, just go to my page [Dallimater] and find it there!)**


End file.
